Perfect Match
by Natushka-86
Summary: [Alex-Claire] Claire and Alex finally get it right!


Title: Perfect Match  
  
Summary: Claire and Alex finally get it right!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, not my characters! But oh the fun I could have if they were!  
  
Author's Note: Umm, thanks to Phantom for being my beta, even though she's just as good as me at doing it! :P but thanks anyway. Well it's continuing on from the scene in perfect match, with Alex and Claire in the kitchen, talking about Vince. I didn't like how it ended, so I had to add my little bit! *Grins* coz I'm a Claire/Alex shipper. Anyway I hear you all yell, 'On with the fic!' so here it is..  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Claire just stood there trying to process what Alex had just said.  
  
"A quick route."  
  
What the hell was he going on about? He had been acting so weird lately. Earlier when they had been training Vince's horse, the way Alex spoke, it sent shivers down Claire's spine. He spoke so seriously, was he trying to say something to her? Claire had to find out, she couldn't continue this little dance they preformed anymore.  
  
"Alex!" Claire yelled out and chased after him, she ran out the front door and spotted him getting into his Ute.  
  
"Alex!" She called again.  
  
This time Alex heard her, and lifted his head and got back out of his Ute. Claire walked down to him, stopping a step away from him.  
  
"What's wrong now McLeod?" he asked leaning up against his Ute.  
  
Claire looked up at him, trying to figure out how to word her next sentence. But she couldn't think how. So she decided to start somewhere else instead.  
  
"What's been up with you lately, being all serious on me, what are you the expert on love and relationships now." Claire kept her tone light and playful, she did not want to get into a fight with him.  
  
Alex broke their eye contact and looked down at the ground. He knew what she was talking about. Alex shrugged.  
  
"No, but I just don't want to see you with a nob like Vince, when you could do so much better and find a bloke that will treat you right. Not like some trophy or china doll." Alex kept his eyes on the ground, he didn't dare look at Claire.  
  
Claire frowned, she didn't know where this was coming from, so she just went along with it, hopping to understand what had brought this on, and why now.  
  
"Well why don't you point one of them out for me, because I can't seem to find such a guy."  
  
This time Alex did look up and his next words nearly knocked Claire over.  
  
"Yeah. Me." He spoke the words so softly, she almost didn't hear him, but the words seemed to echo through her head.  
  
Claire opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped, she didn't know what to say or do. Deep down this is what she wanted, what she had hoped he would say, only in her dreams did this happen. But now he stood in front of her making her dreams reality, and now they had, she didn't know what to do.  
  
Claire tried again, but all that escaped her lips was, "What?"  
  
Alex gave a little laugh at the confusion showing on her features.  
  
"For so long now Clair, I've sat and watched you go out with all these nob's, and watch them treat you less then you are. Most of them wouldn't know how to treat a lady. But I do Claire, and I want a chance to show you, God I can't remember a time I didn't want you as mine Claire."  
  
He was being so serious it almost broke her heart. Claire looked up and met his gaze, looking for some sign that he wasn't being serious, that maybe it was just fear talking or just being put on the spot. But his eyes spoke volumes, he couldn't have been more serious. His piercing gaze, went right through her, conveying an unspoken message that he wasn't lying or joking with her.  
  
"What makes you different from these so called 'Nobs'?" Claire wanted to know.  
  
"Well for starters, no one could appreciate you, for you as I could Claire. I have known you for practically my whole life, I know that your stubbornness and feistiness, are gifts, not flaws. No other bloke will love charlotte as much as I will, and treat her like his own. And no other bloke will love you as much as I do."  
  
Claire smiled at his last declaration. He really did love her, and charlotte. She knew what he said was true, no one would ever love Charlotte as much as he did.  
  
"Besides, no one else could throw dirt at you and live to tell the tale." Alex grinned.  
  
Claire laughed. She knew what he was talking about, their little dirt fight, that was to 'supposedly' keep her in line, but it just ended with them both trying to make each other eat the dirt. Unfortunately Peter turned up and they never found out who won.  
  
"So Claire McLeod, will you have me as more than a business partner, and more than just a mate?"  
  
Claire couldn't help but smile, she tried to hide it, but failed miserably. But she still didn't want to jump into his arms just yet.  
  
"But I thought I was a Claire." She teased.  
  
Alex looked at the dirt in embarrassment, he knew one day those words would come back to haunt him, " Yeah well, I realised that them ordinary women aren't for me."  
  
"Is that right," Claire Beamed.  
  
" Yeah, do you think any of them women would wrestle with me in the dirt, they might get their finger nails dirty." He grinned.  
  
Claire couldn't help but laugh, it was probably true, but she didn't care, she was who she was, and Alex loved her for that.  
  
"So will you have me?" Alex asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah," Claire sighed, "I suppose you'll do."  
  
Alex covered his heart in mock hurt.  
  
"Come hear and I'll show you 'I suppose you'll do'."  
  
Alex then reached up and cupped the side of Claire's face, tangling his fingertips in her hair. Gently he brought her lips to his for a tender kiss filled with hope and promise that they would never have to be alone again.  
  
When they broke apart, they both noticed the sun had just set, giving off shades of purple and red colours, making it the perfect ending to a perfect day.  
  
"Well I better get going," Alex spoke while running his thumb down her face, lingering over her lips. His thumb was soon replaced by his lips that started another kiss, that cut them off to the world around them.  
  
This time when they broke apart Alex rested his forehead against Claire's, "I really should go this time."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Ryan," Claire grinned.  
  
"You sure will McLeod." Alex pressed another tender kiss to her lips, then got in his Ute, knowing if he didn't go now he never would.  
  
When Claire couldn't see or hear Alex's Ute anymore she turned to return inside. But was met with Tess standing on the veranda. "You know Alex can say some pretty romantic things when he wants too."  
  
Claire just rolled her eyes at her sister, not wanting to her to ruin the wonderful feeling that was flowing through her veins, her lips still tingling from Alex's touch.  
  
"Shut up Tess." Was all Claire said to her sister as she walked straight past her and into the house.  
  
Tess just grinned, she was happy for her sister. Claire had finally found her perfect match, even if he had been right in front of her the whole time. For once in Claire's life tomorrow brought the promise of a beautiful day.  
  
------------------------  
  
so there it is, please remember to review on you way out!! 


End file.
